


Fools On Parade

by Martengapop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Best Friends Turned Lovers, Comedy, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martengapop/pseuds/Martengapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Jacob and Pip's lives throughout their adolescence that is being told from each other's perspective. But most importantly, this is a story about two young people who are consumed by young love and unconditional friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, welcome to my first Jacob Frye story. Since this is the first story that I publish with a first person POV, I have to apologize if there are any mistakes or errors or OOC on the characters. They are entirely my fault. 
> 
> Anyway, I've to say this story is heavily inspired by Wolf Alice's song called Bros, and I thought how cute it is if I apply the essence of the friendship in that song right here between Pip and Jacob, so thank you Wolf Alice! Though I don't know if I nailed it, but I hope I did.
> 
> And of course I would like to thank mrs.cranckypants for her help fixing my English, and if you're reading this, you should check out her other works as well, 'cause she is awesome. 
> 
> Well, that's all I want to say, enjoy the story and if you like it don't forget to R&R. Have a great day!

Walking alone in Piccadilly Circus, one of the busiest road junction in London, I decide to tuck my hands inside of my coat pockets in an attempt to alleviate the bitterly cold weather that is certainly starting to get on my nerve. _Darn English weather_ , I curse as I tug my coat collar tighter around me, because _brr_ — okay, tonight is _way_ too chilly.

It is only a good thing the dark skies are looking scintillating tonight, and so I tell myself to give the mother nature one more try as I gaze at the full moon that is ever looking divine up there in the sky. And suddenly, to my wonderment, I find myself lost in its embrace as I stop and stare, completely ignoring the hustle and bustle of my surroundings though some people who pass by unintentionally bumped themselves to my lonesome figure. I hear some of them curse while the others merely don't give no shit as they keep on moving forward, leaving me minding my own business.

I smile to myself. I don’t know why, but the moon is kind of reminding me of something particular; something like a set pair of eyes. Luminous, radiant, profound, I can stare at those eyes round the clock and be in the ether for as long as nobody pull me back to God’s earth. Especially when they wrinkle from smiling or grinning, I swear I can feel that time stand still as I find myself in hog-heaven. And these are just a brief example of the things I love about this darned bloke by the name of Jacob Frye, because… Well, because I love everything about him. And as much as I try to abstain myself from that jokester who’s equally a dimwit (Mind you, he actually _is_ a dimwit), I find myself falling head over heels for that man ever since… maybe ever since I’ve known what love is.

That coquettish grin of his whenever he initiates to what he calls it his own tête-à-tête, though of course, that "tête-à-tête" doesn't consist much talking. His puppy face, especially when he begs or apologizes; his voice, the rook tattoo on his right shoulder, his thick accent, his distinctive beard that makes his face somewhat look jagged whenever he put out his most menacing grimace to his enemies, which is kind of quite the opposite to his actual demeanor when the chap has a knack of making sarcastic comments and sexual innuendos to me, and me only. But if there is another thing I truly adore from him, is that I love how he would always kiss my forehead prior to parting ways.

I know maybe that is just a simple gesture for some people, but to me, somehow that points out the foundation of our relationship; affection.

We started out as best friends, he and I. I nicknamed him Jake while he called me Pip as I've known him ever since he was just a little fellow back in Crawley. A little boy who was always on Evie's tail like bread and butter; who broke his elbow when one time he fell from a tree for pretending to be an eagle, his father had to rush him to the nearest doctor. _Jake_ who gave me my first kiss, without the two of us having any clue what in the world we were doing until we are older. Until his height surpassed mine and his body turned muscular; until he began to grow a beard and his annoying high-pitched voice dissipated.

Until I discovered that he is an assassin.

That was also the first time when I started to acknowledge this foolish little feeling called love. I secretly prayed to the stars that he would return my feelings, though to my misfortune, I never knew what of his feelings back then for I moved to London due to my mother's work when I was merely fifteen. And I've never heard of those two mischief-makers ever since... despite surreptitiously, I yearned for them for years.

But then one day, came in the news from back home that Ethan Frye had passed away from pleurisy. I remember staring out of the window; imagining how hard it must be like for the two of them- especially Evie, for I know how much she had loved her father. Poor them. I even remember on planning on visiting Crawley just to meet those two, until I stumbled to a freckled woman whom hair tied up in a braid bun in the market on a sunny afternoon. It took me a few minutes to register this familiar individual until I realized that the person is none other than Evie Frye.

We both squealed for what is sounded like an uproar sound of the industrial machinery, we hugged tightly and actually jumped off of the ground like silly characters in children's literature without worrying that our little spectacle had caused a lot of heads turned. But I could care less, how I was just glad that I decided to visit the market that day instead of staying at home.

"Father Christmas! Evie!?"

The taller woman mirrored my bemused expression as she spoke, "Vivian! It's been a long time!"

"Too long, Evie. Too bloody long,"

I was drowned in my own excitement, I didn't notice that a tall, brawny figure suddenly emerged from behind her and came into the view. His hazel-brown eyes locked onto mine, the corner of his small lips quirked up into a simper as he took his top hat off from his dark locks. He swiftly made his way passed his twin sister—never taking his eyes off of mine until he finally stopped just in front of me.

And I froze upon seeing him; nearly jumped out of my skin. My jaw literally dropped to the ground, and my eyes bugged out in disbelief if someone handed me a mirror I wager my appearance would be far from attractive. Laughable if I have to be perfectly honest, but I didn't care much about that, as my thoughts were in disarray as I kept plastering my eyes to him.

 _Jacob Frye_. Merlin's beard, he was here- in London! Though he had changed so much from the person that I kept in my memory; he was a lot taller, his hair was definitely longer, he seemed ripe despite his young age, also his habit to walk with a stoop had disappeared. And then my attention shifted to two scars on his face; one framing his left jaw, and the other on his right brow. Now, that was something I've never seen before. But aside from those, he is still the same Jacob Frye whom I thought would never see again.

The touch of his gloved hand on my arm woke me from what I thought of my reverie. And my memories started to slip away when my ears caught his heavy voice.

"As I live and breathe, if it isn't Pip Seymour," He said, still calling me by the nickname he made for me from these past years. And so I transformed the stupefaction within me with a grin.

"Jake Frye," I replied before I finally let out a boisterous laughter and quickly pulled his much larger form into a hug.

Oh lord, it had been such a long time, and it is always a sense of relief for seeing a familiar face in a city which population has more than three million people in it. Especially a face that I had been longing to see for years.

"I've missed you, Jacob."

I could feel him smiling on my neck as he whispered in my ear: "And I too, Pip. You've been gone for too darn long."

"Aye, I agree," I tittered. "It's been six years, isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

We celebrated our little reunion in the nearest pub; where the three of us drank our ale like there is no tomorrow, where we spent hours catching up on events that happened in our lives and reminiscing the olden days where we used to play Knock, Knock, Ginger on Mr. and Mrs. Corney's door.

Peals of laughter filled the hot and stuffy air, people revel in under the influence of alcoholic beverages as they congregated inside of this crowded building, but for me, the feeling as if I was just this little girl from Crawley with my short hair braided in two and ran around the open fields in May somehow returned to the surface. And once again, I found myself longing for my hometown; my childhood; my friends, and strangely even my bitter neighbor, Mrs. Callington and her precious Bulldog, Cyril.

Yeah, maybe spending a week or two in Crawley wouldn't be such a bad idea.

We ended the night- or was it a quarter past two?- As we finally parted ways and promised ourselves to keep on seeing other on a daily basis (since it turned out the two are now residing here in London) before calling it a night. Me and Jacob even managed to convince Evie to do our signature pinky swear that we made back when we were seven, despite she seemed reluctant to do so.

So, with belly full of brown ale, breath smelled of tobacco, happy thoughts swam around my head, and all smiling like a nutter, for the first time in two weeks, I dare to say that was how a night should've ended: bloody marvelous.

We kept our promises ever since; converging here and there between our busy schedules for the next three weeks until it came the day when Evie didn't show up to the pub, which pretty much led me and Jacob to spend the rest of the noon with each other's company and a plate of shortbread for two before we decided to left the pub out of boredom for a saunter at the St. James Park.

It was early autumn that day, so it was no surprise when I saw various of leaves scattered everywhere; golden, brown, red. An ocean of eye-catching colors, as they left a huge pile of mess for a poor sod to swept in the morning. I could see a couple cuddling on the bench with their eyes fixated on the shimmering lake, where a group of geese swam along the cold water. Squirrels jumped from tree to tree, carrying their acorn with them; grasses and reeds danced along on the ground as gusts of cold wind blowing through the open space, though the warmth of the setting sun somehow managed to merge the two clashing climates into a cool breezy air. Then I could hear little children cackling as they echoed through the open air as we walked side by side under the autumn glow. Yes, it was a beautiful day with no doubt.

We stopped by the bridge as we let our eyes admired the vista as we talked endlessly about whatever subjects that came to our head, though mostly some of them revolved around our hometown like: Mr. Irving's mouthwatering homemade cottage pie, the amiable Clumsy Tom and all of his stories about the ghost who haunts this quaint cottage near Crawter's Brook, that one time when we both snuck out from school and went to the train station until we got caught by the authorities. Then Jacob shared this theory of his that suspecting his sister might have a crush on one of their associates, Henry Green. It was all laughing together and basking in the afternoon sun until suddenly the conversation had gone south.

When he told me that he has feelings for me.

And my laughter disappeared instantly. I was definitely stunned by his latest remark; frozen like a solid ice. My feelings were confound, tough a part of me rejoicing to the fact that all this time, that I'm not the only one who felt this way. I am not alone.

I turned my head to face him, I found myself caught in between laughing or blushing like Miranda when Ferdinand woos her with all of his charms. While I strived to cling to my composure, Jacob was all calm and benign. I could see the surface of his rough profile aglow from the shaft of the sunlight; the color of his hazel-brown eyes brightened into an almost golden hue as he kept locking his eyes on mine so tenderly.

And fortunately, that afternoon, I managed to put aside my fear, as I seized the opportunity to do the same: to convey these long overdue feelings I had for him for years.

"I've had similar feelings ever since I was eleven I think."

He seemed astounded by my words and said, "You did? Pip, why didn't you tell me about it?"

And so I told him the reason was because I was too scared for the fact if he doesn't share the same feelings as I do and because I thought there was a thing between him and Agatha Price when they were fourteen, hence I chose to keep these feelings to myself.

Jacob sighed, once again fixing his gaze heavenward with mouth pressed together and hands shoved inside of his pockets before he spoke again:

"I was too afraid to admit it to you too, frankly. I don't know why, but it was easier for me to flirt and chase the other girls back then instead of you." He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. " _You_. You are different, Pip, there is no one else like you. And I thought… I don't know, maybe I was afraid if I might hurt you."

I always knew there is something more of him behind his witless nature, though honestly, sentimental isn't even remotely close to what I had in mind. The Frye twins never knew of any sort of mother's affection, for Evie told me one time that their mother died after giving birth to Jacob. Left the two of them under the care of their father who trained the two to be an assassin for their whole life. I never find out, but I always thought because the absence of their mother- aside from his rebellious nature- Jacob had somewhat grown a sentimental side in him, which I assume as a form of reverence for her, for I heard from him that all of his life, people always brought up to him how Cecily Frye had been nothing but a benevolent woman towards others. One time I asked him if he misses her when we were alone, his answer was only this wistful smile from him and eyes rheumy. I never brought up about his mother again ever since.

"Will you hurt me?" I asked.

His answer was almost immediate: "Never."

"Then why in the Sam Hill do you even think that you will?"

The sun was slowly descending at the time, and some people were starting to left the park while we still remain. Neither of us uttered a single word after that as we only stare at each other in silence; letting our bodies did the talking until I could see he took a healthy step toward me with his hands reaching to my cheeks, I had to lift my head slightly in order so that his golden eyes keep fixated on mine. I waited for him to say something- anything, but he never did. He never answered my question. Though I think we both knew what of his answer.

I could hear his warm breath fanning the surface of my cheeks when he locked me in his embrace. His soft embrace that felt as if I was swathed in silk, before finally he shot me one last smile and then inclined his head towards mine. And I closed my eyes shut even before his lips met mine.

After all these years… Sometimes I forget that the world works in the most mysterious way.

The feeling of a small paper in my left pocket brings me back to the real world as I completely drop my gaze from the moon and curse. _Bollocks_ , I almost forgot that I should be in some place right now. I take the crumpled piece of paper out before rereading the handwritten message that is addressed to me.

_Pip,_

_Meet me in front of the bakery store in Piccadilly Circus tonight._

_Ever,_

_J_

Enough mooning around, I choose to move onward after shoving the paper back to where it kept. And it seems I'm only a few metres away from the bakery he was talking about, for I can smell the freshly baked bread just with each step I take.

This isn't the first time he asked me to meet him alfresco, one time we rendezvoused at the train station on midday after he finished assassinating a templar who just came back from Essex. I remember shoving him away when he tried to kiss me for he smelled like nothing but death, smoke, and blood. And I always hate the smell of blood. Which is an irony since Jacob's line of work pretty much involving a lot of blood loss, preferably from the enemy's side, of course. One time, we also met up in an alleyway for a quick bonk after being away for almost a week. It wasn't pleasant, especially that time when an old woman almost walked pass by us, but aside from that, at least I got the chance to see him again after being apart for days.

Arriving in front of the bakery, I scan the area to search for the familiar figure that I assume already waiting for me here, but instead all I can see is another wave of unfamiliar faces with their stilted conversations as they walk pass by me. There's a man who's playing the violin near the fountain across the street, where I can also see a small crowd of people watching him with their heads nod along to the tune that is playing. Some even dance along, which in my opinion is quite cheery.

Then suddenly, a carriage stopped by right in front of me and parked, completely blocking my view as I only gripe in silence. A few moments later, I can see three women gracefully make an exit from the carriage door and head straight to the bakery behind me. Oh well, at least I can still hum along to the tune.

Ten minutes I stand still waiting for him, ten minutes I still can't see the sight of him- blimey, even the fiddler has already left minutes ago. I puff impatiently, my best assumption is that he's probably still on someone's rooftop doing a stakeout with his Rooks or Evie and probably forgetting about this meeting with me, which if he does, this will mark the third time he forgets about me. Seriously, if Jacob isn't coming anytime soon, I think I'm going to disappear to the bakery too for a little while before the only food I'll be consuming is this bloody crisp thin air.

Good lord, this is the bloke I fell in love with, alright?

Eventually, I decide to turn my heels and head for the bakery. I am just about to head inside when I hear a rumbling sound coming from the distance; I see all heads, including mine, turn to where the commotion comes from to see what the fuss is all about when I can see a figure on a flee to what it seems to be from a group of Blighter thugs in an astonishing velocity towards my direction. _Oh great, another bloody gang fight,_ I say to myself. But then, as I scrutinize the figure more thoroughly and as soon as the person is within my eye shot, my mouth hangs open.

Oh, lord.

There is Jacob, making a dash as fast as his boots can carry with his coat aflutter; shoving every man and woman who stands in his way with his broad physique in the process, when there are at least five people on his tail. All dressed in red coats and their matching bowler hats with a glower framing each of their faces.

I can hear Jacob calling my name, pointing at something with an inaudible scream that I cannot construe, as I merely stand stock-still without moving a single muscle. Tough it seems my action causes him to speed up his running, but doesn't stop him from crying the inaudible words. Only when he's closer, I can make out to what he says:

"Pip! Get to the carriage!" He shouts from afar.

My mind goes snafu, and so I decide shout back: "What?!"

"The carriage!" He rephrases his words, "Get to the bloody carriage!"

Wait a minute, what carriage? I turn my head to the left and I withdraw my urge to reply him.

 _Oh_. He was talking about the carriage that belongs to those resplendent looking ladies, of course, he was talking about the carriage that belongs to those ladies.

I can feel all eyes staring at me from every direction, probably wondering how could this woman have any affiliation with a man who is on making a run for his life. Then I stare at the carriage's driver; terror completely takes over his face as he gazes back at me with hands holding the straps and the stockwhip as if he's ready to whip the horse and take off. Well, it seems the man knows exactly what I have in mind.

If you see me, maybe I strike you as the type who don't fancy break the law, but truth to be told, I'm a mischief at heart. I don't know how in the hell I could inherit such trait, to be quite honest, but there are times where my mischievousness actually saved my skin a lot more than I had expected. And right now, I do hope I can still rely on them as what I'm about to do is probably considered delinquency, and I could probably end up in prison for a night or two!

But, well you only live once. So, fuck it.

I quickly climb aboard to the driver's seat when I hear the man pouring his wrath on me before I shush him by kicking him on the chest using my heeled boot. Resulting for the poor man to fall to the ground with a sharp groan and hands clutching his chest. I utter my sincere apologies to him, though it seems he might not hear me for he seems to be completely busy crying in pain until my attention shift to Jacob who has just climbed to the carriage and sit right next to me. His breath is panting and I can see a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead under his beaked hood as he shoots me a greeting smirk.

"Don't ask," Jacob says. And from the time that I spent with him, I know better to ask him that after encountering the same scenario for the hundred times will be just wasting my breath.

With that, he quickly whips the horse with a cry as he drives the carriage away without wasting any seconds.

Instinctively, I look over my shoulder to check the situation we left behind; I can see one of the ladies shouting and yelling at our direction while the other two seems to be tending the poor man who is still lying on the ground. Poor bloke.

Shifting my attention, I see the thugs quickly draw their revolvers out from their holsters before they start shooting at our direction. I let out a yelp when I can feel a bullet or two hit the carriage, I quickly duck my head while Jacob only keeps his eyes straight on the road without a slight flinch. Without permission, I quickly delve my hands under his coat to grab for the revolver that he always strapped on his right hip, earning me a questioning glance from him as I take the gun in my hand before I look back again with my aim steady. _Bingo_. I release the first shot, it hit straight on one of the thug's knee as both of his legs instantly collapse to the ground. Steadying my aim for the second time, I pull the trigger once I have the other one on my sight which it hit her right on the shoulder where her body jerk as the bullet penetrates her skin. Finally, I drop my aim as I see that we are far enough from them to shoot us with their guns.

Until finally they start to disappear from my sight.

I turn around, rest my back to the seat with a sigh before turning my head to Jacob with a winning smile. "I got the two of them."

"That's my girl," He replies with a smile; with his eyes twinkling even under his hood as they lock on mine. But then the sight of his bruising cheek catches my eye as I pull his hood down. Completely revealing his face that is framed with black and blue tinges as my hand reaches to his whiskered cheek tenderly.

"Oh, don't be a mummy, love. I hardly felt it."

But I'm not that certain. "I'm worried about you, Jake."

"And I'm fine, mum. It's you that I'm worried about, did you get hit?"

"Thankfully not. Those Blighters' aim was rusty," I brag.

He chuckles as I can see him wearing his top hat on, "So, you're boasting about how much you are better than them?"

"Well, I certainly am. I shot those two sods from a moving vehicle, didn't I?"

"You absolutely did. And who are you going to thank for having such a tremendous skill, Miss Seymour?" He teases. Amusement clearly takes over his face as he turns his head to me with a toothy grin.

I shrug nonchalantly. "My dimwitted lover, and his handsome father, and ever goddess sister, I suppose," I tease back with expression mimicking his as I watch him snickering aloud from my remark.

"Yeah, he'd always fancy your shooting skill, father was. And you're not even an assassin."

"Oh, don't act like you just met me, Jake."

"I know, I know, 'the smell of blood makes me feel dizzy'," Jacob gesticulates his hand dramatically. "You know, it's just the irony of how the daughter of one of a renowned physician in London detests the smell of someone else's blood.

I shudder. I can only imagine if Jacob is smelling like blood right now, I'd definitely jump back to the passenger seat until he gets changed or bathed, though he was right about how ironic it is, sometimes I can't help but to wonder the same.

"Yeah, I guess that's why they chose Rory to follow mother's footsteps."

My eyes glance to the fact that The Strand is already a mile behind us as Jacob keeps driving the carriage farther north. The sight of the crowded streets dissipate as we are now approaching the Westminster as I can see the Big Ben as we pass the government offices. And even under the pale moonlight, the clock tower is looking as majestic as ever, which is something to think about how one city could be so beautiful and dreadful at the same time?

Next, I can see the St. James Park on my right, greeting me in like a longing old friend since it's been a long time since the two of us ever set our foot here again.

"Fancy a little stroll in the park?" Jacob asks with his head motioning to the park.

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow, Mr driver, sir."

And so it's a settle, Jacob parks the carriage just outside the gates as the two of us quickly hop out of the cart. Eyes inspecting our surroundings to see if there are any potential threat, but once he says that the area is clear, I can feel myself sighing in relief. Well, we don't want no thug to ruin this night once more, do we?

I move closer to pat the horse that practically just saved both of our lives whilst whispering 'Thank you', until finally, we decide to ditch the carriage there as we head towards the park.

There aren't many people in the park tonight, people probably have left after sundown though some still linger around as all I can hear is some distant chatter; the sound of a gentle "hoo, hoo" of owls that perch on the branches and crickets chirping as we walk together with my arm linking to his.

And then we walk pass the bridge; _yes_ , the place that pretty much witnessed the moment that changed everything between us two months ago, and I can't help but let out a smile at that. Who knew that this man beside me would actually become my lover? I certainly never saw that coming.

We stop by a secluded tatty bench that faces the lake and happens to be situated next to a large oak tree on its left. We sit down- never taking my hand from his- as we watch the glimmering lake in silence; as our own breathing is only sound that I can hear.

"Yeah, this place will do for a bit. Well, at least until Evie managed to track me down," Jacob remarks with his head leaning towards mine in a sweet gesture. "Though I hope you don't mind if this is going to be a short date, love."

"I'm getting used to it. Not that I'm complaining, but you seriously need to take a break- the two of you."

He snorts. "Right, and let London fell under the hands of a templar? Nah, we can't fanny around while the town is in dire."

"Like what you did earlier? Was that you "fanny around", or was it you trying to liberate London from oppression, hmm, Mr-not-so-inconspicuous?" I tease.

Jacob lets out a mirthless laugh, "Oh Vivian Seymour, you one sassy lass. And to answer you, it's the latter. That was me and the Rooks trying to make a difference- ish."

I instantly laugh at his response. My hands teasingly shoving his broad arm while he can only grin at me. If only Evie hears about this…

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Suddenly, I can see Jacob vigorously reaching something in his pockets. I squint my eyes once he presents to what it seems to be some sort of necklace, but in a dark place like this, I'm not so sure. Is that really a necklace?

"Yes, it's a pendant, love," He says. As if he could read my mind he answered that before handing it to my hands.

And I instantly let out a gasp upon seeing it; it's a simple oval cut Peridot pendant on a gold filled chain that length about ten inches long. My mouth keeps hanging open as I raise my hands to see the gemstone more clearly under the moonlight, and just as I guessed, it twinkles beautifully. This isn't the first time he gave me gifts, but an expensive pendant like this? This is definitely the first. Oh lord, I'm speechless.

"Jake… this is beautiful," I say after putting the necklace on with my fingers fiddling the gemstone in delight.

His mouth curved into a heartfelt smile, "I thought it reminded me of your eyes, you know?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just promise me you'll wear and take care of it."

 _The hell I will_. "I will, I promise!"

I quickly spread my arms wide before wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders while planting joyful kisses on his cheeks, jaw, mouth- anywhere! Not forgetting to mouth thank yous with him all groaning from my action.

"Ouch, alright, alright, watch the cheeks."

Right, I forget his cheeks are still bruising.

"Whoops. Sorry," I apologize as I use the back of my hand to stroke his cheek.

"It's fine, and you're welcome, love. But seriously, I wonder if your gift can ever beat mine."

His gift? Upon hearing that, I stop caressing his cheek. I withdraw myself from him, my lips press together with brows knitted while Jacob can only shoot me this quizzical look from him with his head slightly tilt to the left. I can feel my whole body in stasis as my head delve into my deepest existent memory in an attempt to see if I actually forgetting something.

"Err, what gift were you talking about?" I ask hesitantly.

And then Jacob's eyes turn wide. The quizzical look on him shifts to this comical stare before he throws his head back with mirth. I still don't move a muscle; patiently waiting for him to stop laughing though every second feels like centuries.

"Oh no, don't tell me you actually _forget_ about today, do you?"

"Forget about what…?" I gulp, not sure if I like to hear what's next.

Eventually, he let out a sigh as he puts his hands on my shoulders. A wry smile plastered on his face. "It's our anniversary."

_Our what?!_

I think I feel my mind goes blank for a few seconds. Was he jesting? There's no way I could've forgotten our anniversary, I've been looking forward to this day ever since weeks ago!

"No, no, no," I say, still completely in denial. "Our anniversary is on the 27th of November-"

"Well love, today _is_ the 27th of November," He says again while still holding the same expression like before. "Happy two month anniversary?"

Do you ever feel so terrible you literally wish to crumble into thousand bits? Well, this is exactly one of the situation where I wish to do so. Especially with this beautiful necklace he just gave me, that only adds the icing on the cake.

He doesn't seem angry- but is he? Or is that merely a façade? I can't tell. Yes, sometimes he forgets about meeting me, left me stranded for hours until he came to my house the very next day to apologize, but he certainly didn't forget about our anniversary last month. Blimey, if only he knows how bad I feel right now.

"Jake… Oh shit, Jake, I'm so sorry."

To my bewilderment, Jacob waves his hand in the air, "You don't have to apologize, I know-"

"Nonsense, you have the right to be angry with me. I should've- I should've remembered, it's our anniversary, for Pete's sake," I retort.

"You should have, but you didn't. But it's fine, Pip, I'm not angry." Jacob then lifts my chin in order so that I can meet his eyes though he doesn't say a single word.

Since I can't detect whether if it's fiction or the truth that came out of his mouth, I say to him again:

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I swear to you..." I plead once more as I can feel the back of his gloved hand caressing my cheek with- to my surprise- a coy smile.

"Hmm, you look cute when you're in trouble," He says. Completely diverting the conversation where I can only groan whilst batting his hand away from me.

"Ugh, Jacob, this not the time to make some witty, flirtatious comments, okay? I'm being bloody serious."

But despite I already shooed him away, it seems my action isn't affecting him as he leans back even closer until I can feel his cold breath against my face.

"And you don't think that I'm being bloody serious too, Miss Seymour?"

And then here goes that distinctive coquettish grin of his; a face he often put up when we are about to have sex. Needless to say, that smile always turn my legs into spaghetti and my lady parts to tingle enthusiastically under the right circumstances and proper teasing. Though I'm starting to feel slightly uncomfortable given that we are at a public place right now, but once again, it seems it doesn't affect him that much as he only brings his face even closer to my ear.

And I can't help but wonder how the situation can change drastically to this. It's not that I don't like it, but I seriously thought his reaction of me forgetting our anniversary would be less… alluring.

"So… you aren't angry?" I ask for one final confirmation, lest I couldn't sleep at night because of this.

To my relief, he shakes his head, "Not even close."

I can feel exhaling the breath that I've been holding for the past minutes at that. Oh, that is such a relief!

"And besides, how can I get mad at you on our anniversary? Especially when we are alone like this," He whispers seductively. I can feel his hand reaching to my waist under my coat; skimming down to my thigh until he stops there as I can't help but to shiver violently under the mint condition.

"Oh my god, Jacob Frye, you dirty man. We just got here for ten minutes, and yet you already up to mischief."

"Can't blame me, can you?"

Well, can I? I calculate the risk if we actually do this here, but looking at the way that he's staring at me right now, I'll be damned if I say he doesn't make my legs wobbly. So, can I?

I smirk coyly to him and say: "No."

With that, I quickly pull him into a kiss; a slow and gentle kiss as a start with giggles that with no doubt came straight out from my mouth. We let our lips smear against each other; giving into the sensation he is giving me as I circle my arms around his broad shoulders for something to cling onto, where he on my waist as he pulls me closer so that our bodies can converge in the intimacy. I can feel the heat of his body radiates through mine while his hot breath lapping every inch of my face, a fine contrast to the cold weather that has been biting my skin for these past minutes.

My whole body shivers when Jacob elevates the situation by taking a hold of my jaw whilst gently forcing my mouth open as he darts his tongue inside of my mouth, onto which point the gentle and tender kiss become hasty and brief. Until breathing becomes a very hard task for me.

There is no more rhythm in our kiss, it's just mostly us moistening each other's flesh and exchanging uneven breaths with gasps in between, especially when I can feel Jacob nibbling my lower lip with his teeth before using his tongue to flick it, I swear I hear my breath hitched at that.

Raising my hand, I grab his hat and throw it away carelessly where it fall unceremoniously to the ground, before giving his chestnut locks a gentle tug. My action earns me a chuckle from him as his hands beginning to roam my thighs again. And I gasp when I can feel him gradually make its way up closer to the place where I want to be touched _so_ badly.

"You're trembling," His voice is low and rough; his eyes ardently staring into mine though his hands pausing.

"It's cold out here," I lie. Secretly unwilling to let him know that his doings are the reason why every hair in body stood up and my cheeks flushed.

"Liar."

Suddenly, Jacob's hands slide down to grab my bum and the next thing I know, he hoists me up and cautiously settle me on his lap though his weapons are still concealed under his coat. I watch as his skilled hands begin unbuttoning my dress promptly; exposing my chest to the cold wind with his eyes watching me. Watching me with his hungry eyes as I can only bite my lip and strive so hard not to lose myself despite my pulse is pounding in my ears.

Jacob then takes his gauntlet and his glove off and place them carefully next to him before he shifts his attention back to me again with the same mischievous look on his face, this time with his bare hands slides under the hem of my dress and to my thighs again.

In return, I carefully pepper sloppy kisses to his face, then down his jaw and to the junction of his neck while my fingers raking through his dark strands. Giving yet another fistful tug, though this time, less gentle than before.

He let out a groan at that; a low and throaty groan with his head arched back to the bench, his eyes completely shut with mouth dropped into a perfect circle. And I can only smile slyly upon seeing his reaction, especially with that noise he was making. I don't know why, but there is just an overwhelming satisfaction whenever I hear him groaning from my account.

Seizing the opportunity as he's already completely under my mercy, I use the moment to grind myself on top of him. Earning me a hiss through clenched teeth as I can feel his growing bulge from the friction underneath me along with his grip that is on my thighs tightened, I wager it will leave a nasty mark in the morning.

"Jacob…" I purr in his ear. Something I found to his liking after spent our first time together.

I can still recall the minutiae where both of us exchanged body fluids on a lustful session of lovemaking without the slightest care in the world. That night where we kissed until our lips tinged, that night where for the first time I stood bare naked after he removed every piece of my clothes. Until there was no more stitch etched on my skin, and his name was the only thing I'm chanting for the whole night until I reached the final throes.

Once again, I can feel Jacob skimming his fingertips to my inner thigh. His callous hands stroking me with no hurry, until finally, he reaches his destination. And I lost it. With just a feather touch on my clitoris, I can feel my muscle spasm as I writhe and mewl wantonly on top of him. And even under my corset, I can feel my nipples tweaking in arousal because of this.

"Ssh, ssh, don't get too loud, love," He warns in a raspy voice. Reminding me where we are. Lest some people caught us doing an improper act in the middle of the park and ended up on the paper like I thought of earlier, I need to be quiet.

Though it is easier said than done, especially when he's touching me like this.

But I obey; I quickly withdraw my hands from his jacket and place them on my mouth to muffle the sound I'm making when I can feel his supple fingers rubbing my already pulsing nub in a circular motion while his mouth finds the crook of my neck; teeth scraping, tongue licking alongside with his hot breath that is fanning on my skin. God, that feels so good.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, Jake."

"Yes, curse all you want, Pip," He says whilst his mouth still on my neck.

It feels like my head make a pirouette, I know I'm starting to lose myself in this. I drop my head to his shoulder; moaning lewdly on his neck while our hands intertwined together like a knot. His fingers are still teasing my folds, yet the effect that he is sending me is beyond words, as if he knows my body like the back of his hand. As if it's his _métier_.

But I want more- I want him.

"Take me," I gasp with my shaky hands make an attempt to unfasten his buckle. "Fuck me. Do it."

"You don't have to ask twice, love."

Jacob complies as he completely retreats his hands from me and focusing himself on this new found task. I bite my lip impatiently, I can't wait for another minute as I can't no longer contain this need for him and-

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD."

Suddenly, the sound of a female voice erupts from behind me. I peer over my shoulder hastily and my eyes go wide, even under dim lights, I can see Evie standing a few metres behind us as clear as day with her eyes avert to the ground and her lips pouting.

Oh, bollocks.

Stunned, I inadvertently make an attempt to roll myself to side, though my action only causing our heads bump on each other. Making a rather harsh thud, I can hear Jacob mutters an 'ouch' from the contact, while I quickly roll myself to the side with my hand holding onto my corset, and the other on my forehead with a hiss. Well, that's another bruise for him.

We both look at each other. For a moment there, his face seems tense, but all of a sudden the situation turn frolic as a burst laughter escaped my and Jacob's lips; laughing along together like some bunch of drunken sailors. His cheeks still flushed, his hair in disarray and his pants half undone, while I'm still holding my corset for modesty's sake. Though that doesn't stop the two of us from laughing like a nutter while I can feel Evie's stare from the corner of my eye.

"So, you two are done?" Evie asks with her arms akimbo; foot tapping rather impatiently.

"Hello, sister. Somehow I knew you'd find me here."

"Well, you weren't exactly conspicuous about all the ruckus you caused in Piccadilly, brother. All I and Henry had to do is to follow the stolen carriage here."

"Oh, Greenie's here? I wager you'd be all: 'Oh, Mr. Green, let's follow where that carriage headed together, shall we? Hand in hand'," Jacob tease dramatically while Evie can only scowl, and I strive so hard not to laugh.

"I did not!" She retorts harshly. Though I can see her cheeks redden.

"You're blushing, E," I decide to hop in on board. Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to see that Evie is indeed has a crush on Henry.

"Vivian, stay out of this!"

"You won't be blushing if you aren't fancying that bloke, sister.'"

"I don’t fa--," finally, Evie let out a weary sigh with her hands squeezed into fists. "You know what, I'm going to wait outside with Henry while you sort out your… well, yourself," She remarks before turning to me. "I'll see you later, V."

"You too, E. You be careful, okay?"

"I will." She flashes me a small smile before shifting her attention back to Jacob who is in the middle of fastening his belt. "And Jacob? Don't dally. Henry's waiting for us and we haven't got all night."

"Then you can tell Grennie that I won't be long."

When Evie is about to walk away, Jacob suddenly says again: "Oh, and don't do things that we did here while you two all alone."

I can see his twin sister only rolls her eyes and shakes her head at that, before she finally makes her way away from us while her brother is practically still laughing like an idiot.

I can see Jacob starting to smooth the wrinkles on his shirt before retrieving his forgotten hat from the ground. He brushes away a few dirt and grass from it before wearing it back to his head. Somehow, he even managed to hide the bulge on his pants by buttoning his coat. While Jacob starting to look halfway decent, I still haven't made an attempt to fix my rather unkempt appearance.

Shifting his attention to me, Jacob let out a chuckle when he sees I'm still glued to the bench; my legs dangling on the edge; my dress half undone. He pulls me back to my feet while I giggle in the process, before doing me a favor by buttoning back my dress and adjusting the lapels of my coat as I only stand still. Admiring the view.

"Sorry to have to leave you like this, love. Duty calls," he says. "Are you going to be fine?"

"Jake, blimey, I'm not five anymore, aren't I? Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I know, I know… I mean it's our anniversary- well, you know, the day you happened to be forgetting," He teases. Earning him a playful shove from me.

"Jacob, c'mon. Please, don't make me feel worse than before?"

Jacob chuckles as his forehead meet mine with a sweet smile. "I'm just jesting with you, sweetling."

Him and his sense of humour…

"Anyway, thank you for the necklace, Jake. It's beautiful," I say sweetly.

Jacob's smile turn into a simper with his fingers fiddling over my necklace flirtatiously. "Anytime. Though I expect you to make it up to me the next we meet."

I lean my face closer to him with the same coquettish smile, "I won't let you down." I kiss him on the lips before saying: "Now go, you don't want your sister to come back here and drag you out."

"You do have a point. I'll see you, love."

And then he kisses my forehead. Like he always does. I use the opportunity to gaze at the moonlike eyes that I adore so much before he finally turns his heels and starting to walk away after shooting me one last smile. Though before he can get far, suddenly I can hear him exclaiming to me:

"I love you, Pip!"

Smiling to myself, instinctively I reach for the necklace that is hanging on my chest.

The world may be nothing but toil and trouble, and the path to his job is nowhere close to a saunter in the park. We could be laughing together and have me cocooned in his arms today, while the next day… the next day could be a completely different scenario; a mystery.

But probably it's best not to feel somber at times like these, and rather rejoice. Rejoice to the fact that for the first time in my life, I've finally found someone who loves me for whoever I am; someone I am comfortable with. Yes, I don't know whether our relationship will lasts or will it crash and burn in the future, but in this exact moment, I'm happy and it seems that he does too. And that is all that matters now.

And if there is one thing that I'm sure of is that I know that I don't ever want to let this go.

"I love you too… _Jake_."

Yes, that I am assured of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of the story! I never thought I'd continue this one, but a couple months ago, I tuned it to Bros and I just thought how much I miss Pip and Jacob so much. Hence, here I am. Maybe I'll continue this, maybe not, I don't know, we'll see :p
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is being told by Jacob's perspective, since I'm curious about writing as him, which surprisingly turned out to be fun lol. Though I have to apologize if he seems OOC and if there are any errors.
> 
> Last but not least, I would like to give a shoutout to my gal, mrscrankypants, for her continuous support and help. Make sure you check her works, because they are awesome, alright?
> 
> So, happy reading! If you like it, make sure you leave a review, if you don't, make sure you leave a review. :D

When I first met Pip, she was merely this little lass whom I found taunting a boy who was twice her size back in our hometown, Crawley, in the midst of ongoing summer.

The day was full of colours, sunburns, and the smell of Mr. Irving's summer edition cottage pie that left me famished (since I had refused to eat father's awful beef stew earlier that afternoon), and peeved upon seeing the flock of people that queued in line to take home the famous pastry for dinner. Well, people who had enough quids in their pockets, at least, but lucky them.

But aside from those, it was the day where everyone was out from their homes, seeking the warmth of the summer sun as some sort of personal grudge against the long and cold winter that we experienced a little while back though it was still practically ten degrees Celsius out there.

It was father who was the one who had initiated to visit the annual summer fair that day. But since he was somewhere behind us bantering with our neighbours, Evie and I took the liberty to take a stroll around the area by ourselves;

I could see kids our age running around with their kites soaring alongside with swarm of birds that flew up there in the clearest blue skies; there was an elder woman that I knew by the name of Mrs. Callington, or simply known as 'the dog lady' by locals, who simply sat on the bench with her very own love of her life, Cyril, her bulldog, whilst letting the warm June air tickling the wrinkles on the surface of her decrepit skin; then I could see some adults who simply chose to stroll around the fair, where the men had their hats on, while the women hid under their colorful parasols.

We visited one kiosk to another, peering at baskets full of fresh tropical fruits such as watermelon, orange, and pineapple that literally dominating every kiosk that I passed by while the muffin stand seemed to have lost its collective consumer. Though god knows they deserved it, it was a rubbish kind of a muffin that they made anyway.

The two of us were just walking passed this one particular building, when suddenly my tracks came to a halt, for I could feel the corner of my eyes caught on to something that demanded my attention.

And that was when I first saw her. And yes, I do remember it all as if it was just yesterday.

As short as a stump, lips the shape of a tulip's petal, and eyes the colour the prairie; short sun-kissed brunette hair braided in two, and cheeks tinged red from being exposed to the summer solstice. With her bright yellow coat that reminded me of Forsythia fell perfectly above her pair of lean ankles, at a first glimpse, her appearance might have deceived you for she looked nothing like a menacing, mischievous young girl. Though if there is something that you ought to know about Vivian Seymour is that she has always been like that as far as I've known her today. Still holding that same dauntless nature that in my opinion, she is probably the only woman who has that kind of fire in her heart.

I remember nudging at my sister's arm at what we saw, both of our eyes plastered on the little show as I could see little Pip with a noticeably smug grin on her face, jeering at Hamish Clearwater who was on his knees as beads of sweat could be seen running down from his temple and to his jowly face while his eyes went straight to hers only. Imploring for the little girl to give him mercy, as it seemed her action only aggravated the wound in his pride and the small but noticeable bruise on his left arm.

"Who is that?" I asked, curiosity had obviously taken my entire visage as I pointed my finger at her direction without a slight care if she might have noticed.

Evie lifted her shoulder in a half-shrug and head shook. "I don't know, but I think it might be a good idea not to get on her bad side," she answered, something that I had expected from the mouth of Evie Frye.

"If only someone had told that to Hamish earlier," I quipped whilst shooting Evie a smirk before turning my attention back to Pip. "She looks friendly, though."

"What? Did you fall and hit your head? Jacob, she looks nowhere like Clumsy Tom!" Evie remarked with brows snapped together, her gaze sharpened on me through that emerald irises of hers at our lack of consensus.

I snorted with eyes rolled. "Oh, come on, Evie, Tom's a bore," I argued in return. Seriously, there are times that I couldn't understand my sister, and this was one of the few cases. "Besides, are you sure that you'd rather hear Tom's ghost stories over, and over again? It was like the sixth time he told us about that ghost who sings!"

"Than being sneered at like the way she's sneering Hamish Clearwater? Well, I'd mostly rather listen to the ghost who sings."

"Wait, what is 'sneered at'?"

"It's uh..." Evie paused, her hand waving in the air back and forth as she was trying to find the correct word. "You know, it's like being taunt at."

To straighten this little miscommunication between us, I was merely seven years old back then. I didn't understand any of those "big" words Evie shot at me. Hence, her previous statement only made my brows drew even closer together.

"What is 'taunt'?"

Yes, let me once again emphasize my previous statement: I was only seven. Savvy?

But just even before Evie had the chance to answer my inquiry, suddenly, we could see Hamish rose to his feet with tears all welled up in his eyes, as he scurried away from Pip just like that and left. Pip, on the other hand, she kept holding her chin up high as if she had just conquered a bloody war with hands remained on her hips. Still holding that same cold exterior, even when I could hear her exclaimed brusquely,

"Stay away from him, do you hear?!"

As if all of that didn't make me ponder, then there was Verne Elkins, a gawky fellow who shared the same class as Evie did and who happened to had just moved to the town back then, as I could see the ginger stuck his head around the corner of a building that he hid in, before he made his way towards her whilst handing her to what it seemed to be a shilling.

For a seven-year-old lass, I have the cheek to say that it is considerably astounding that even in her early years, Pip already possesses such audacity that I think neither I nor Evie had back then. Which pretty much led me to a decision where I really want to get to know more about this intrepid young girl.

"I'm going to introduce myself to her," I announced without bothering to wait for Evie's reply. My feet were already moving promptly towards her direction, despite I could hear Evie calling out for my name repeatedly from behind until her voice diminuendo-ed in my ears.

Finding the proper words for a simple greeting felt like forming a master plan back then. Dozens of possible conversations that I could meticulously come up with, and they still felt like mere idle chatters in my head as the sudden fear that I might stutter by the time I reached her came to haunt me. But in spite of the fact that I was in a debate with myself, I found myself kept on drawing closer, and closer to her. I kept on marching forward until the next thing I knew, there I was standing directly across from her.

Whence I stood, I noticed how her attention still fully glued to the shilling in hand with mouth curved into a broad smile of pure satisfaction. But since she wasn't in position to notice my presence, I chose to initiate by saying to what now I remember as the first words I've ever spoken to her,

"About time someone kicks Hamish Clearwater in the butt like that."

Just as I had guessed, my remark clearly brought her by surprise as I could see her raising her head to my direction with those beady eyes of hers staring right straight at me for the very first time.

At first, her expression was merely flat; barely readable, but then suddenly a small smile crept on her freckled face as she nodded her head whilst shoving the shilling in hand to her pocket.

"Him? Oh yes, he deserves it. Though I only do it because Verne paid me for it," she admitted casually without giving any room for remorse or sympathy. Though I couldn't blame her, someone ought to teach that bastard a lesson, anyways.

"Yeah, I saw he handed you a shilling," I gestured to the coin that was hidden in her pocket before shrugging, "It's fair, I guess."

"Yeah, at least it's enough to buy me sweets," she concurred with half-shrug.

"Or that horrible muffin if you'd like," I teased. And to my surprise, I could see her head arched slightly and let out a rather boisterous laugh while I couldn't help but smile upon seeing her reaction. "Seriously, I mean who would eat that?"

"I know right! God, I'd rather eat grass than having to eat that thing."

And the next thing I knew, I found the two of us laughing at a muffin. _A bloody muffin._ Hell, even my friends and I hardly laughed at such trivial matter such as this. But with her back then, I felt like I could do it. And at that, I knew that we both are going to bond just easily.

So without an intermission, I chose to introduce myself by extending my hand to her.

"My name's Jacob Frye. What is yours?"

"I'm Vivian. Vivian Seymour," she replied as she grabbed my hand for a handshake. And I could think of back then was how small her hand felt like on my grip. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You too, Vivian."

And then she smiled at me.

Ah, _that_ smile. Probably one of the reasons why I fell head over heels for this little creature here.

See, ever since she was just a kid, Pip has the kind of smile that radiates her entire face; the kind that shows off her uneven teeth and presses her round cheeks up until the dimples in her forehead appears. The kind of smile that makes the corner of her eyes crinkle, while her wide eyes narrowed; turning them into jewel-like though I still can see the trail of that glittering peridot irises as clear as day.

I love it when she's like that, it feels like the whole world is smiling with her. And that was exactly the smile that she gave to me that day. On our first encounter, and there she already bewitched the seven-year-old me. How could someone possess such power, I wonder?

Evie came to us shortly after our introduction. She seemed genuinely surprised upon seeing the two of us getting along just well, I quickly took the opportunity to introduce the two girls.

And the next thing I knew, there were the three of us running and cavort around the fair like some fools on parade until the golden sphere that was illuminating the skies disappeared in the horizon. And as the twilight broke, we simply rushed ourselves to climb to the nearest rooftop that we could find, where we sat in silence and gazed at the citrine tinted heaven above. Knowing that we had eighty-eight days before us to spend together before the school started.

Eighty-eight days well spent if I must say. And looking at where we are now, I'm glad that I took the sudden veer by introducing myself to her, thus, it led to the relationship between the two of us today. Such a strange thing how fate could lead you, eh?

I'm not quite sure where to start on describing this silly creature; she is the kind who can let out a loud and boisterous laughter without a slight care that if it completely diminishing the essence of her ladylike; the kind who has a flair for shooting skill, father was so impressed, he kept on training her to be the marksman she is today despite her parents' condemnation of it; the kind who sometimes talk in her sleep when she is under the influence of medication, one time I woke up listening to her exclaiming _Land ho!_ , I thought she was turning into a bloody pirate.

Pip, who's probably the only person I could confide in with candour whenever I'm feeling like I have the world on my shoulders, knowing that she would take in every word without receiving any judgement from her.

In other words, there is no one quite like her. Like an eclipse, she is; a rare occasion. A chance of a lifetime that I never expect to catch, though here she is, someone that I'm proud to call mine. And life is just thrilling and exciting with her. The world that I used to see in black and white, is now a palette full of bright colours, just like summer.

Exactly like the summer when I first met her. And it feels just as right.

But enough reminiscing for one day, I remind myself.

And so, I quickly shift my attention back to the never ending scenery of London that beginning to stampede my sight again; looking like series of moving pictures that is being projected in my head while the rattling sound of the rev of the train engine from outside is practically the only thing that I can hear from my carriage. Something that I used to find it disturbing when I spent my first nights here though gradually, that sound has become a part of my ears nowadays.

I can see Bertha— or at least that's what Agnes has told me to call the train— keeps on travelling towards Westminster. Approaching the Victoria station at full throttle, I can see the locomotive spewing out dark smokes from its chimney. And at that, I take in the cue as we are merely minutes away from our destination.

Instantly, I proceed to fasten the last buttons of the white shirt that I had to borrow from Nigel— the one that is a size larger than what he usually wears, of course— since mine is either stained or torn on some sides, as I take in a deep, long breath as an attempt to try to measure my composure from heading south.

I know you're probably wondering what the devil is the imminent occasion that I have to borrow shirts and looking all agitated like this. Well, to enlighten you, my friend, is that I am about to meet the Queen in the next thirty minutes, that's why.

Yes, _the_ Queen. Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland herself.

See, the three of us were just resting in peace and quiet after our fatiguing fight with Starrick at the vault, when suddenly Freddy Abberline came to visit us on the train last night.

He brought in the news to tell us that the Queen notices and actually acknowledge our acts in thwarting Starrick's plot against her life and her throne, after the bloke himself had told her all about what we did. Next, he told us that the Queen feels that our good deeds need rewards and recognition, thus, she wants to grant me, Evie and Henry knighthood. And the whole carriage felt as if it fell into a coma at the announcement.

I watched as Evie's jaw dropped, _Greenie_ merely froze in his chair with mouth full of rice while saying _What?_ , whilst I could only laugh at Freddy's remark, I thought he was teasing us when it turned out… well, he wasn't.

Blimey, the news felt like as if someone had just dropped a bomb in my head. I mean, how can someone just mentally grasp at the situation when they are told that they are about to be knighted by the Queen? And particularly a fellow like me? Me, a member of the Queen's order? _Me?!_ Bloody hell, now who would've expected that one?

I didn't have the foggiest hint of what was in Evie or Greenie's heads back there, though mine was obvious: _Pip_. And all I could think of was how I can't wait to tell her all about this.

Hence, without dilly-dallying the news to her, I raced out of the train the minute I had regained my self-control. Setting my course straight to her house in a carriage that I found parked desolated just outside of the King's Cross station, before the next thing I knew, there I was knocking on her windowpane with a grin that I couldn't contain much longer.

It was already eleven by the time Pip invited me into her chamber furtively. She kept reminding me to keep my voice low since her whole household had already fallen asleep, but upon hearing the news that I managed to convey with a whisper, it was her who was the one to cavort around like a silly creature and squealed boisterously. And the next thing we knew, there were her parents and her brothers at her door looking as if they had just heard a ghost while the two of us kept jumping around together without a slight fit of care.

"So, are you actually going to stand there all day, or are you going to dress up, eh, Jake?"

Well, speaking of the creature herself.

Upon hearing her voice, a sly grin immediately appears on my face; my mouth and head meticulously forming the words to counter her remark as I turn around to face her wittily. Though upon meeting her, I can feel all of the words die instantly in my mouth as my eyes fixated on her reflection that is staring right back at me in the mirror; transfixed by her beauty to simply put it.

There she is; slender figure encased in a slim fitting moss-green trained dress that I've never seen her wear before; delicate hands wrapped in a pair of white gloves that match the color of the ruffles on her collar and cuffs while the necklace that I gave her for our two month anniversary; that oval shaped Peridot pendant that I bought for a half price (and no, she doesn't know I bought it at a half-price), can be seen hanging perfectly above her chest.

Her eyes are filled with both humour and enticement while the corner of her mouth lift up to a smirk, somehow amused upon seeing me reacting specifically this way, though I thought I'm not going restrain myself from it. I'd gawk for hours if I have the time.

"Father. Christmas," I utter with eyes taking in her appearance from head to toe.

Pip titters, "What are you cussing at, Frye?" she proceeds to ask with hands on her hips, teasing.

"Well, you, absolutely," I say before I start to closing in our distance from behind, eyes never leaving each others'. "Blimey, you look stellar, love."

She shoots me _the_ smile. Something that I find accentuating this whole resplendent look on her as she gazes at me. "Aww, thank you, Jake. You look dashing yourself."

I snort with a sly smile, "Please, don't I always?"

"Hah! Cocky bastard."

I chuckle along with her. "I'm just joking, sweetling," I put in as I can see Pip cocks her head slightly to my direction, the vestiges of the humour on her face still remain clearly.

"I know you are," she says.

And I can't help but smile before giving her a peck on her temple with arms circling around her. Almost instantly, the sweet smell of her honeysuckle hit my nostrils as I stoop down to rest my chin on her shoulder while I can feel Pip's gloved hand reaching for my sideburn in a romantic gesture. Her head tilted towards mine as we stare at our own reflections in the mirror in silence.

I look at us and somehow wonder: where are those two kids from Crawley have gone to? Those mischievous kids that used to skip boring classes together; those kids who one time cut each other's hair out, our parents could only shook their heads when they find out the two of us had gone bald, as instead, all I can see is the image of two young adults starring in the mirror with bodies pressed together in an embrace.

And looking at our own reflections, I thought it's funny that we both started out as a bunch of scrawny looking children and now look at us, fourteen years later and here we are standing here as lovers.

Time sure has flown indeed, though at least I'm fancying the course that it's heading.

"So, you lots are going to receive a knighthood from the Queen, eh?" Pip suddenly breaks the silence with that question.

"It seems so."

She turns around then, arms draping over my shoulders as I can see she tiptoes slightly to meet my eye level. "So, Sir Jacob Frye…" Pip nods her head in approval as she makes a face. "Not bad for a dimwit from Crawley."

"Well, turns out this dimwit has proven to be useful after all."

I can feel her whole body shakes in mirth from chuckling deeply at that. "Well, it suits you," she says though eventually, that amusement gradually falters into this solemn look that has dawned on her face with an almost wistful smile. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Jacob. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…" I sigh heavily upon taking in her words as somehow it makes me ponder at the two people that one I barely knew, and the other that I barely fond of. But still, Pip is right. And knowing father, somehow I know that this is something that he would've pat my shoulder at and said _Well done, son_. "If only he could've been here to see it," I suddenly blurt out. Something that makes me shake my head at as I give a mirthless chuckle at my own remark. "Oh bloody, did I really just say that?"

"Hey, no matter how much you despise him, but deep down you know that you care for him. I mean he's you father after all."

"Yeah…" Well, she's right. Again. But I quickly wipe out the glum look in me and replace them with a warm smile as I press my forehead to Pip's sweetly. "Well, at least I have you here with me. Thanks for being here, love."

"What? You think I'd rather spend my time in that hideous lecture over this?" Pip inquires playfully with hand pressed to my chest as I can feel her begin to push my body backward. "You think I'd miss my only chance to meet the queen over that?"

With each word, Pip keeps on pushing me further until I can feel the back of my knees meeting the edge of my bed. And with one last push, I instantly fall to my back on the mattress with the sight of Pip nibbling on her lower lip coquettishly.

The next thing I know, I can see her lifting her skirt all the way up to her thighs, giving me a full view of her pale flesh underneath, before she proceeds to climb to the bed and rests herself on my waist, straddling me while I can only lie helplessly under her mercy.

With a snicker, Pip simply places both of her hands on the mattress as she lowers her head down until our noses brushing; breaths grinding each other's faces.

"Do you think I'd rather study for hours than seeing my lover being granted knighthood?"

I know well that look on her face. That face whenever she wants to start to what we call as "tête-à-tête". From the way her pupils dilated, to the rhythm of her uneven breaths, I know she beckons for me to participate in the little flirtation she is playing with me. And blimey, I can't help myself but give in to the sensation, and it's only ten am! But, well, who's complaining?

Amused by her raunchy behaviour, I simply put on a devilish smile as my hands finding the curve of her waist. "Of course, you wouldn't," I reply with an equally low and gruff voice. And then without wasting any more seconds, I simply pull her down for a deep kiss.

Pip hums in my mouth as our lips meet for the first time of the day. Sounding like a dulcet tone in my ears as our lips move together in a slow, rhythmic pace; hands ghosting wherever there is an exposed flesh though I keep reminding myself not to grab her hair, unless I want to receive complaints from her about how long did it take for her to prepare them.

I can taste the sweet taste of her morning coffee welcoming me as I dart my tongue to the depth of her mouth, finding hers though eventually we meet halfway for a spine-tingling dance that the movement I know so well. And I can feel her whole body shivers at that. Even under the garb she is wearing, her body just can't lie to me.

Because I know every secret that she holds within; every touch that could make her squirm; every kiss that leaves her famished for my ravenous treatment; every spot to savour that resulting for my name to be chanted on her final throes, I know them all.

In other words, her body is like a map, where I am the avid traveller who has memorized every single directions and legend on the back of my head. And I'm going to use that advantage to begin my yet another journey.

But suddenly, Pip withdraws her lips from me as she skims down to find the base of my neck. Trailing sloppy kisses while I can only close my eyes shut and keep holding onto her delicate waist tightly; feeling the warmth of her skin underneath as I momentarily let her do her magic.

I groan almost instantly upon feeling Pip's teeth nipping my neck with a deep growl. The mixture between the pain and pleasure nearly drives me mad, I can feel my slacks starting to get a little tight down there; my vision hazy, though I can still control the movement of hands as I teasingly glide them down all the way to her arse. Squeezing the cheeks, before giving her a good slap, I can hear her gasp smothered in her throat while her body convulse in pleasure.

And at the feeling of her sex warming up on me only adds this kaleidoscopic sensation, where there is nothing more in this world that I want more than to flip her to her back and mess her hair until every strand stuck out from her head as she quivers under me.

But as the impulse grows in me, the more I can hear the back of my head sending me warning signals over, and over again about the meeting with the queen; imploring me to stop. And as much as I'm enjoying this, but I know better. Blimey, my head's right. I can't meet the Queen after a "tête-à-tête"!

My movement immediately stops upon realizing what we're doing. I can feel Pip's movement stopping as well as she retreats herself from me. Looking down at me with brows furrow and head slightly cocked to the side as if in she is the middle of observing my sudden halt.

And so I raise myself to sit on the bed while taking her with me so that she keeps remain on my lap. "Pip…" I begin with a small chuckle after I managed to take control of my erratic breathing. "As much as I want to take you right here, right now, but we can't do this."

"Aww, why?" Pip asks innocently with a teasing pout; round cheeks the colour of a tomato while tulips lips are still tinged from our kiss.

"Because we'll be meeting Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, that's why," I point out. "What would she say if I showed up to the occasion looking all disheveled and with a hickey on my bloody neck?"

"Hopefully, she'll assume that that's what it looks like to be young and in love?"

And I can't help but guffaw upon hearing her remark. "Right, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Jacob Frye lost his only chance to become a prominent member of the royal order!" I exclaim dramatically with hand gesticulating while Pip can only chuckle until her nose crinkled.

"All right, all right, you have a point," Pip eventually obeys in understanding before she proceeds to get up while I follow a moment later.

Only suddenly, I can see she turns around to my direction again just as when I am in the middle of smoothening my now wrinkled shirt, face pleading. "Or maybe just a littl—"

"Oh Pip, you saucy minx," I interfere with a raucous chuckle, head shaking. "When this is all over, you can have me all to yourself. But in the meantime…" I trail off with fingers toying with the glimmering gemstone on her neck.

Pip sighs loudly. "Fine. Seriously, since when did you start to become the sensible one in the relationship?"

"Since I am about to earn my knighthood?"

"Oh my god, you did not just throw that at me!"

Of course, I only chuckle to myself in response before putting my vest and tie on, where Pip kindly helps me with it. Like she always does. Though this time with her tongue sticking out at me, which I only seize the opportunity to take her tongue in my mouth while she only laughs and pushes me away. Yeah, that'll teach her.

My attention suddenly shifted upon hearing the sound of the train blowing its horn as I can feel the whole carriage beginning to slow down. Almost a few seconds later, the sound of the brakes hissing and tires screeching join along to the already clamorous noise until finally, the train completely comes to a stop.

And upon peering out of the window, I notice that the scenery of the cityscape that I saw earlier has now changed to the heaps of people that are congregating on the platform of the ever grandeur Victoria station.

Well, it seems we have arrived at our destination.

Next, I can hear the sound of muffled footsteps entering the carriage. And just as I suspected, there goes Evie as she sticks her head from behind the doorframe with eyes half-shut. Though upon seeing the two of us, suddenly they return to their original size again while letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to walk in while you two are… you know... doing it…. like the last time," she says as she enters the room. Already dressed in her usual austere attire, complete with her weaponry and all while I barely have my coat on. Well, 'punctual' is Evie Frye's middle name, all right? So, no surprises there.

Pip shrugs funnily and laughs. "Well, if it wasn't for Jacob you'd probably have done that by now, E." And of course, Evie can only shake her head in disbelief with eyes rolled at that.

"First, it's called etiquette, dear sister. I'll be meeting the Queen here, I must appear in my most manner at this," I chime in. "And second... Well, I can't afford to be late, now, can I?"

Evie snorts loudly, I can see she crosses her arms over her chest with a sneer as she meets my eyes. "Huh, since when did you miraculously become the wiser one?"

"Well, technically since I am about to ear—"

_"Jacob!"_

Even before I can finish my words, there goes both girls exclaim at my direction. And I immediately refrain myself from finishing my words with a loud chuckle as I proceed to retrieve my coat and top hat from the drawers.

"Anyway, since we're already here," I say as I put my top hat on. "Let's not make the Queen wait, shall we?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, brother," Evie replies as she heads to the door where I can see Henry already waiting for us outside on the platform. "Come on, the carriage should have already arrived by now." With that, Evie proceeds to leave the train and makes her way towards her lover who's already waiting by the staircase while I take my time to put my gauntlet on.

As I strap the device to my arm, I somehow can see from the corner of my eye that Pip is currently fixing her hair on the window, but what seems to catch my attention is that how the pale sunlight somehow bathe whole body into this beautiful golden illumination. And I consciously cease my movement just to look at her as the whole moment looks surreal to me.

Almost instantly, I can feel a small smile creeps on my face as for the first time in my life, this is exactly how I want it to be: Evie and I are finally in good terms; London has finally liberated; the fact that my sister has finally found someone she could call a lover; how Henry, Evie, and I are going to be knighted by the Queen; and the fact that the person that used to be my best friend, becomes the person I fell in love with.

Yeah, for the first time, everything seems to be perfectly in order now. And god, may it never change.

"Ready, _Sir_ Jacob Frye?" Pip asks once I can see she has finished smoothing her skirt. Her mouth curves into that smile that makes me fell in love with her in the first place, while her beady eyes beaming with anticipation; excitement.

In return, I only grin comically at her as I offer my arm gallantly where she instantly links hers to mine. And as I fixated my eyes on hers again, I know that this is the woman that I want to wake up next to every morning.

"All set, Miss Vivian Seymour."


End file.
